Victor Creed
Real Name: Victor Creed *'Current Alias:' Sabretooth *'Aliases:' Slasher, El Tigre, Der Schlachter ("The Butcher" in German), Mr. Silver, God of the Hunt, Murder Lord of the Eastern Hemisphere, The Daimsho Butcher *'Relatives:' **Zebadiah Creed (father, deceased) **Victoria Creed (mother, deceased) **Luther Creed (brother, deceased) **Clara Creed (sister) **Saul Creed (brother, deceased) **Graydon Creed (son, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Avengers Unity Division, "Wolverines", Astonishing Avengers, Helfire Club (Hellfire Academy), Hand (Japanese Branch, leader), Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, X-Men, Weapon X, Marauders, X-Factor, Hounds, Avengers (1950), partner of the Constrictor, Team X (CIA), Logan's Mutant Team *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; X-Factor Headquarters, Washington, D.C., Maryland; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York *'Identity:' Known to Authorities Identity *'Citizenship:' Canadian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'6" *'Weight:' 275 lbs (without adamantium skeleton); 380 lbs (with adamantium skeleton) *'Eyes:' Amber *'Hair:' Blond *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Powers and Abilities Sabretooth is a mutant who has been given an unbreakable skeleton, yet it was easily broken at least once by Jean Grey's telekinesis and augmented by the Weapon X Program. Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. After some artificial upgrades by the Weapon X Program, Sabretooth can now fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss, such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns, within a matter of moments. Sabretooth's healing factor is nearly as powerful as Wolverine's, even possibly on par with it. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Sabretooth's natural healing also affords him with the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. *''Disease Immunity:'' Sabretooth's healing power also extends to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Extended Longevity:'' In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. He has claimed to be even older than Wolverine. Despite being of an unknown advanced age, Sabretooth retains the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. *''Insulated Weather Adaptation:'' Sabretooth is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of sleeping in sub-zero temperatures. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Sabretooth's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human due, in large part, to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Due to the upgrades, Sabretooth can now physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins begins to impair him. His lung capacity is at peak human level, enabling him to hold his breath for six minutes underwater. When his lungs stop working, he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Because of his healing factor, Sabretooth is able to push his muscles to a much greater extent than ordinary humans without sustaining injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. While the full limits of his strength are unknown, he is known to be stronger than Wolverine as he is able to lift between two to ten tons. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Sabretooth's durability is mostly because of his healing abilities and from his adamantium skeleton, which redistributes the force of blows dealt against him. He has taken blows from Wolverine on multiple occasions, although showing moderate discomfort. Superhuman Speed: Sabretooth is able to move at low-level superhuman speeds. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with Wolverine easily. His combat speed seems more enhanced than anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. His speed is slightly increased further when he runs on all fours, similar to a jungle cat. Superhuman Agility: Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, he is able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. Superhuman Reflexes: Sabretooth's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete and are equal to the likes of Wolverine. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Sabretooth's feral mutation provides him with superhumanly acute senses. *''Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense: ''Sabretooth can see with greater clarity and at greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. *''Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense: ''Sabretooth's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect the sound of light and even normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. *''Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense: ''Sabretooth also possesses an extremely well-developed sense of smell. He can recognize or track targets by scent, much in the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of deodorant brands, even if they are purported to be exactly the same scent. Claws and Fangs: Sabretooth has large canine teeth, akin to a big cat which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. Most of his teeth are larger and sharper than a normal human, but it is his pronounced upper and lower canines from which he gets his name that are truly animal teeth. He also has 20 retractable three-inch talons in place of finger and toenails. The claws are naturally sharp and are tougher than those of ordinary humans, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. Psionic Resistance: Sabretooth became temporarily immune to telepathic manipulation after an incident where Wolverine punctured his frontal lobe. When Psylocke stabbed him with her psi-blade is seemingly had no effect in the sense that it should have reverted him via what he called "The Glow", which normally allowed his more reasonable side to take control over the animal, which failed. For at least some time afterward, he became far more difficult to locate or read telepathically, though this was shown to be a temporary resistance as both Jean Grey and Charles Xavier were able to eventually both locate, sense, and enter his mind. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity Category:Disease Immunity Category:Delayed Aging Category:Insulated Weather Adaptation Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Retractable Claws